Black Falcon
NAME: Black Falcon ALIAS: Natasha Faraday AGE: 23 ORIGIN: Meta POWERS: Darkness/corrosive energies At 23, she’s a slim 115 pounds, 5’2”, light brown hair that matches her wings, and blue eyes. She’s as pretty as a super model. BF is a bubbly, spontaneous, energetic girl. She’s always quick to smile, and loves to tell jokes. Crime fighting is excitement for her, not a grim duty. Metropolis knows her as a heroine, but the nation is far more familiar with Black Falcon, the masked TV spokeswoman for Wayne Enterprises. Her good looks, wings and skimpy outfit has made her a favorite on the internet, and launched a second career in commercials. But her first love is crime fighting. She’s a bit more violent and less concerned with property damage than other heroes, but that’s why she wears a mask-no litigation. She loves fighting Lex Corps for the sheer variety of troops, and she hates zombies, because they smell bad and squish when you hit them. Natasha Faraday was born a meta-human. Her parents are the retired super villians, Velver Viper and Speed Demon. Regretting their previous lives as villains, the family kept moving, always looking over their shoulders. They pressed upon the young Natasha the importance of secrecy-your sins will find you out. Seeing the fear her parents lived in, Little Natasha swore never to do anything that would endanger them. Life changed when she entered high school. With adolescence came her powers. Keeping a secret is the hardest thing for a teen, but a life lived in fear had prepared her well. She could sprout wings at will. But the deadly darkness terrified her at first. Her hands could channel a black corrosive energy that damaged anything it touched. Black tendrils of smoke would leak from her fists. A punch could crumple solid metal as easily as if she had super strength. She could place her hands on a wall, letting the darkness seep in. Pulling away suddenly, she could collapse the entire side of a building. Simply touching a person (near the heart or head) would induce unconsciousness-its been described as having a piece of your soul ripped away. Physically, she was a little faster and stronger than a normal human. A swipe of her wing could fling a man across the room. Bullets would sting, but bounce off her. Her dark powers enhanced even her physical attributes. Her parents moved again at this point to a place deep in the country. Here they tutored their girl to use and understand her powers-not to fear them. Her mother made her first costume. Her father drove home the point that to be a villain was to live in fear. No possible gain was worth that. Upon her triumphant return to Metropolis, she became a hero. Her charm caught first the attention of the Daily Planet, then the local TV stations, and then Wayne Enterprises (who came up with a novel way to pay her and yet keep her identity a secret). She would be horrified to learn that Batman has watched all along, knowing her family's secret. Today, Black Falcon lives in a posh Metropolis apartment. She lives off her commercial endorsements. She is also a part owner of a trendy high rise bar. All in all, Black Falcon is a gal on the move. Her biggest secret is a small army of Private Eyes she employs. She’s not a natural detective, and so she built a camera and radio into her mask. Her favorite PI is a grizzled retiree named Madigan (who himself was a hero back in the day). Her camera feed goes straight to his agency (Metropolis Investigations), and she can access any number of agents (she can end up with four or five of them walking through a mission with her). The favorite duty at the agency is Falcon Vision, they get to sit in easy chairs and give advice to a gal who does all the hard work. Category:Heroes